A play of Twister
by WordsofChoas
Summary: BeastBoy tries to clean for the first time his closet, upon doing so he finds an old game, wishing to play it he finds Starfire as the only option, but something happends between the two that will change their lives forever, read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

A Play of Twister

(Author's note: So as usual I don't own Teen Titan, I mean it's obvious duh, and yes this is a fanfiction about BB and Star getting together, I'll be writing a lot about that actually but you'll see other weird or cute pairing, so here I go!)

It was a normal sunny day at Jump City, everyone was happy, no crimes, no villains, just a good ol' day like any other. At the Titan Tower, everyone was occupied doing something, what they do usually every day before or after fighting villains and saving the city… all expect for one. And guess who he is? BeastBoy! Yep, the green not-so-funny short shape-shifting kid. What is he doing that doesn't seem normal? Well we all know that EVERYTHING BeastBoy does IS not normal but this time, he's doing something so unusual that even Raven would go mind-blown.

Beastboy decided to CLEAN…HIS ROOM! Or just the closet actually. He remembered that day when his monkey toy thingy almost gave him and the rest of the team a heart attack, you know that day when Raven's powers ran wild and scaring everybody until Raven admitted that she was scared and ending all the terrifying madness until the morning sunrise? ("brreeaaatthhh" few…) Well he made the awful (for us the great) choice of cleaning his closet…and the rest of the room 'later'.

He stood in front of his closet, hesitating to open it or not "Umm maybe it was a bad idea…" thought BeastBoy to himself "I think I'm gonna- _No! Man you have to do this_! Do I have to? _Yes man! You gotta change man you can't stay in a dump like this you have to do it; you have to prove to everybody that you are a man! _But dude everybody knows I'm a man! Except for Robin…Cyborg and Raven, don't know if Star thinks I'm a man or not, pff Of course she does! I'm the bad-ass, coolest and sexiest guy in the whole town, euh city! _Yeah? And when they come to your room, what'll they see? Junk! You're gonna embarrass yourself in front of everybody, you must do this! Do it for your handsome face!_ Fine! I'll do it!" Said BB, this whole time he was talking to himself, convincing himself whether he should get the courage to just get on with it or not, and in the end, he did.

BeastBoy opened the closet door, and in front of him was a pile of cloth ready to fall and cover the poor green boy "Oh boy…" he squeaked before the load of clothing, and whatever else there was inside…, fell and covered him up, forming a pyramid of stinking pile of green stuff. He popped up his head, giving a hilarious face of disgust, and even lifting of what is supposed to be white socks, now almost dark green and with a poisoning smell coming out of it "What's this green sticky thing on it?" said BB before smelling his "sock". A shiver ran down his spine, telling him to better leave that damn thing before he dies from his own smell.

As soon as he could, BB started categorizing his pile of junk; 'socks go here, pants there, shirts that side, underwear here and etc.'… After a good few minutes, BeastBoy saw a white box thingy under a few shirts; he swam to the mysterious object and lifted up a few shirts before realizing what this box was actually an old Twister game. Upon seeing the game, BB grew a wide grin on his face, and the first thing he did was jumping out of the green swamp he was in and dash off out of his room, perhaps faster than Kid Flash although I doubt it…

"Oh man I miss this game! I remember playing this game a while back…" he then stopped walking and realized "and for an odd reason I always kept losing at this game…. Oh well! Time to test this baby!" Said BB walking with a smile on his face out of excitement. "All I have to do now is just find a partner to play with me, and I know just the person for this" said BB devilishly.

He walked all the way to the garage and slowly, crept until he reached the door, he then peeked only to find Cyborg working on upgrading his T-Car. He walked in like a boss and asked "Yo Cy, wanna play Twister with me?" "Not now man, I'm upgrading my baby car" "Oh come on dude you can do that later, I bet I'm going to beat your butt at this game" teased Beastboy "I told you I can't, Why don't you ask Robin, maybe he has the time to play, but right now Imma making my baby way cooler and stronger, isn't that right? Oh yes it is, oh yes it is" Said Cyborg to his T-car, as if it was an actual baby… geez isn't that creepy? "Fine man, I'll go find Robin…Whatever" Said BB with a sad tone, thinking it'll make Cy change his mind but it sure didn't, he just kept 'cuddling' his car.

Robin was in the living room, on the computer probably tracking down Slade or something; Raven on the other hand was sitting on the couch, on the same spot she always sits and reading her mysterious book. BB went to talk to Robin but as soon as he lifted his finger and opened his mouth, Robin said" Not now Beastboy, I'm trying to predict Slade's next move, whatever you wanted to say, ask Raven instead" Said Robin without even taking his eyes off the computer screen.

BB's finger dropped and his face of hope quickly melted into a face of annoyance '_Maybe it was an emergency or something very important' _muttered BB to himself. He then turned his face to see Raven, who still didn't move and had her eyes deep in the book she was reading_, always wondering what she's reading_… "Hey Rae, do you wanna play with me Tw-"but Raven cut him off with her monotone voice "No BeastBoy, I don't want to play any of your stupid games, listen to any of your stupid jokes or do anything, I want to read my book in peace and quiet" BB did a puppy face with a puppy dog squeak noise in the background as an answer… or just his reaction…probably both.

He walked slowly away from the living room, all sad and depressed. "Oh man why isn't there anyone who wants to play with me? This isn't fair!" said Beastboy in despair, until he walked by Starfire's room. He stopped and thought "Well there is always ONE person who always loves to play games and hear jokes!"

He knocked on the door until he got a gentle respond from Starfire saying "Come in". He entered the room and saw Starfire brushing her red long hair. "What is it, BeastBoy?" "Um I was just thinking, would you like to play with me a game of Twister?" Starfire was confused cause she never heard of a game involving twisters (twisters as if the tornado thingy) "Game? Twister?" "Yeah, here look, I have the game right here" Beastboy showed the young Tamaranean girl the board game box (does Twister count as a board game? Honestly I don't know) "Sounds…interesting… how is this "Game of Twister" played?" asked Starfire out of curiosity "Come, let me show you" Said Beastboy while pointing to Star to follow him.

After they've settled in, BeastBoy started to explain to Star how the game works: "It's easy, do you see the red, blue green and yellow circles?" Star nods "we'll all we have to do is turn this wheel here and it'll point out which color we should put our feet or hands on. The circle of the wheel is divided into four parts, two parts for feet, two others for hands, one part for left and other for right. If we spin the wheel, and we got a red on the left hand , then you're supposed to place your left hand on any one of the red circles, then it's gonna be my turn and I do the same and so on. The one who falls on the floor first loses and the other wins" "sounds fun!" cheers Starfire "And you have played the game of twister before and won yes?" Star asks innocently "totally, lots of times" BB lies. "Then let us proceed to play "Said Star while flying in excitement.

The first rounds were easy, left foot on blue, right hand on green, right foot on yellow, left hand on red, so on and forth. But since BB is short and Star kinda long, BeastBoy was having trouble continuing the game. The situation was like this: BeastBoy is on top of star. Star had her left hand on the third circle of the yellow circles, right hand on the fifth yellow circle, left foot on the second red circle and right foot on the fifth red circle while BB, being on top of her, ended up with left foot second blue circle, right foot third red circle left hand on fourth yellow circle and right hand on the fifth blue circle (wow that was long…) Anyway it was his turn, and as usual he was out of luck, the next circle he had to reach was far and he was losing balance, not wanting to hurt Star in the process . But like the little devil he is, he got an idea, since he can shift into various kinds of animals, BB turned himself into an octopus and easily reached the spot he had to reach with one of his tentacles.

Of course Star wasn't happy at all, not only did he cheat but now as an octopus he doesn't have any foot nor hands and just tentacles, cheating twice! "Friend BeastBoy, you are cheating" "What? How am I cheating? The rule doesn't say you can't turn into an octopus" said BB making it sound more like a joke than a serious respond. But he regretted saying that because Star then looked at BB with her angry/annoyed like glare that made BB fear for his dear life "OK Ok, I was just messing with you" and with that he turned back to his normal human form, only thing he wasn't in the right place to do that because once he did he started shaking and fell.

"Ohh I'm sorry Star I didn't mean to-" said BB recovering, only then he realized he was on top of Star and his face was exactly above Starfire's and only a few inches away, their nose were so close of touching and their lips were, well almost about to kiss each other. Starfire also realized that once she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was BB's green emerald eyes, those eyes that only now she ever saw this close from, they were….beautiful. Beastboy was having the same experience, Star's beautiful eyes absorbed his soul and made him glare at them with admiration he never ever did before in his life. As they stayed in that position for a few minutes, their faces won't stop getting different shades of red. It's been like 10 minutes before any of both of them moved; BeastBoy was the first one "S-s-sorry S-Star, I d-didn't mean to fall o-on you…" said BB nervously as he tried to get off of Starfire. "N-no it's me who is s-suppose to be sor-ry… I-I am the one w-who is supposed to be apologizing…" Said Starfire, her face still red. "Umm I really enjoyed the game, a-and I had lots of fun, but umm I-I have to go now… do some BeastBoy stuff…umm Chao" said Beastboy while slowly walking away from the scene, before leaving he waved and dashed off like lighting. Star stood there, looking at BB and even after he left, still looking at the same direction, she looked like she was frozen. Her face's red color was darker than that of her hair, and she was just confused of just what happened. She can't take her image of BeastBoy's eyes off of her head, and she's having these weird yet familiar feelings, one which she can't put her finger on…not yet…

Thought of BB came pondering in her head, images of them together; others where she remembered his face and bunch of other memories. The only word Starfire could ever use to describe what's happening to her is 'confusion'. She stood there, still not moving, slowly reaching her mouth with her hand, thinking of that little moment, and wondering _what if we kissed?. _ Of course she immediately started shaking the ideas out of her head and tries to forget what has just happened _No! I must not think in this way, we are merely friends; it was just an accident…_. It's just an accident right? Nothing to fear, surely things will be better tomorrow….right?

(Well there you go a cute and yet 'romantic' story involving Star and BB being… well together. The idea of a couple like that came like that randomly out of my head when I was watching the old episodes of Teen Titans, tried to look for stories of those two together, didn't find much. For some reason I feel the story isn't really following what I had in mind, gonna update it things needs to be cleared or simply fixed. This is chapter one and I am hoping of writing more, if you guys like it and whish for more, please do say so and I'll be happy to add a few more or lots of chapter. Now I like slow one-sided approaches rather than full, straight forward ones. True the story here isn't one-sided, but I'll be writing a lot of BBStar fanfics and all of them are going to be one-sided stories which of course ends happily ;3 )


	2. Chapter 2

A Play of Twister- Chapter 2

After the incident BB and Star had the other day, not only did things change between the two but it got strangely awkward. Here's an example of the next day after the little accident; after the moon sank in the horizon sea, the sun beamed out and spread its rays of sunlight into every home, street and Tower of Jump city, lighting the whole place up. Birds started singing, animals started to wake up, and a few people could be heard yawning from their bedrooms, same could be said to those who live in the Titan Tower.

The sunshine reached Beastboy's bedroom, illumination the whole chamber. His room hasn't change a bit, same old junkyard lying everywhere from his bed all the way to the mirror on the other side. The pile of junk from his closet he left yesterday however stayed where he left them, all piled up, but there were a few cloths stacked in groups. The light that came from his wide window tickled BB's eyes, making them twitch a few times before slowly opening. Being now awaken, Beastboy sits on his bed and yawns, stretches and scratches his back before rubbing his eyes. Not enough to fully wake him, the sleepy green boy jumps out of his bed and slowly makes his way to the door, avoiding the different 'things' resting on the floor.

Starfire on the other hand had a different way of waking up. The young tamaranean was lying on her bed rather than 'inside' it… She slept in such a very strange way even BB would be surprised… and he sleeps like an animal (well technically he is an animal… being able to shift into them- oh you got the point). When the sunlight decided to peep from Starfire's window, it made a pretty good job at annoying her. Rolling over and over, Starfire couldn't keep sleeping form the sunrays lighting her room, and her face as well. She slowly opens her eyes, and gently sits up on her bed. She adorably stretches while making cute tiny squeaks. Next to her was a sleepy Silkie, all cuddled up in its little fluffy bed. Star looks at her little worm-pet and smiles warmly at it, she gets out of her bed and bends down to lift Silkie up. The poor creature opens its confused eyes as Starfire raises it up and holds it in her arms. "Good morning Silkie, did you have any of the dreams?" Asked Starfire her little bunglof, who just smiles as it always does even if it's in danger… Of course Star didn't see it in that way and just took the smile as a 'yes'. She slowly flew in the air, still being sleepy affected her powers and can only do small things like fly a little and hover slowly to the door.

Some minutes later, Beastboy was still making his way to the kitchen, poor little dude looked like he was awake all night and dragged forcibly out of his bed. But soon something was about to shake him up.

BB stopped all of a sudden on his way, his nose was picking up a familiar scent, a VERY familiar scent "sniff, sniff, yummmmm…waffles…sniff, sniff" dreamingly said Beastboy despite the fact that he was drooling before he flew all the way to the door, while smelling the delicious smell of freshly baked waffles. "Ohh I hope Cy's making my favorite Waffle breakfast, oh boy I can't wait to lay my hands on those waffles" he said before marching through the door.

The automotamic door sled wide open, letting BB enter and scream to all his fellow titans "Goooodmornin' Titans! Man! Am I hungry for a slice of-"but he stopped when his eyes fell on Starfire, who was sitting on one of them bar stool-like chairs. He froze on his spot as he glanced at Starfire's beautiful appearance, which was shining in the sunlight behind her. When Beastboy came in, Star turned her look at BB's direction and likewise, stopped when her gaze met BB's. After seeing Beastboy the way she saw him the day before, she started to see the little green teen in a very different way. His eyes were what made Starfire blush, those green eyes that never failed to overwhelm her. Both of their hearts started racing and both of them started to blush madly, the memory of what happened yesterday returned back to their minds, making both titans blush even more, and any attempt of communication between the two would make the situation very awkward. It is safe to say that both of them were very embarrassed. They stayed looking at each other for a few short seconds, before BeastBoy regained his conscious and continued what he was saying "-waffles…"

Cyborg and the rest of the gang didn't notice them, both BB and Star were lucky this time, "Yo BeastBoy, look what I made, WAFFLES! Your favorite breakfast! And of course to whoever else wants…" added Cyborg. "Here you go buddy, one plate of 13 waffles packed up together and covered with syrup aanndd a slice of butter, enjoy!" Cyborg always had this cooking side of his, he loved to cook and loves to serve people, seeing them enjoying his delicious food always made Cy happy, like he is now.

Raven was sitting next to Star, reading a newspaper while eating boiled eggs and bacon which Cyborg cooked for Raven, Starfire, Robin and himself. Raven was also drinking hot coffee, which she made with the coffee machine. Robin on the other hand was still deep thinking about Slade and all while eating his own breakfast, poor guy looked like he didn't sleep well, maybe he stayed all night guessing Slade's next evil move. However Starfire, well…the young girl had a very embarrassed look on her face and she was blushing madly, her head was looking down at her Silkie, embarrassed and afraid of seeing Beastboy again, Silkie however was enjoy a nice gentle patting on his yellow-pinkish worm skin while comfortably sitting on Star's lap, smiling as always.

"Yo Star are you alright?" asked Cyborg concerned "you haven't touch your food yet, is everything ok?" Star woke up from her deep thinking (I bet ya'll know what she was thinking about) and looked at Cy while saying "Yes I am fine and everything is the O and K, I am just thinking about something" "Is there something bothering you?" asked Cyborg starting to get even more worried, you know since his the 'chef' now, if someone isn't eating his 'delicious' food, that means something is wrong. While Cy was trying to dig deeper for answer from Star, BeastBoy was finishing half of his meal while looking at from the corner of his eyes, secretly watching Starfire, sweating a little bit and of course; blushing.

"There is nothing wrong friend Cyborg, I am merely thinking about… uhhh about… what I should feed Silkie! Yes! My little bongluf is a very special one and I must not feed him everything, he must be well nourished and very carefully treated or else, he might have what I believe you call 'the Tummy Ache' " Cyborg blinked a few couple of times before responding "ooooook, that's..Um good…I guess" he turned his attention to Beastboy "So BB, you found someone to play with your silly 'Twister' game of yours?" BeastBoy's eyes widen as soon as he heard the word Twister and started coughing on the big slice of waffles he had in his mouth. Cyborg's talking about the "game of Twister" also brought Starfire's attention, her head perked up and her cheeks caught a bright color of red. She timidly was trying to look at BB, hoping not to get caught by Cyborg or anyone, trying to be silent so she could hear the whole conversation that was happening next to her, while petting Silkie as a 'fake occupation'.

"Dude, are you ok?" asked Cy, but BB's trying to talk and only a few words came out instead "Aghh!..Need…agha!...glass…ugghuuu! Water….aghaa!" Cyborg failed to understand his little buddy and was attempting to decipher BB's message but was interrupted when he saw a flying glass of water flying from the sink to BeastBoy's hand, strangely Raven was the only one who understood Beastboy and had passed him using her powers a glass of water, without moving a single muscle of course, not even looking at him…

Beastboy drank the whole cup in a single shot and slammed it on the table" Ahhhhh! Few….thanks Rae "you're welcome" answered Raven. Cy was still looking at BeastBoy, waiting for an answer to his question. After recovering, BB looked at Cy and was confused "Well?" asked Cyborg, one hand on the table, and the other one on his hip. "what?...Oh yes…ummm no I didn't play the game in the end, everyone was just too busy working or reading….couldn't find anyone to play with" lied BeastBoy, looking at Cy with a fake smile while rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Starfire was faltered at how BeastBoy acted back there and saved her (and of course himself) from complete embarrassment '_Thank you, friend BeastBoy'_ thought Starfire to herself, a smile grew on her face, a blush on her cheeks and a beating heart in her chest, covered by her gentle hand.

Cy wasn't sure of the answer and looked BB with a suspicious look while BB was laughing innocently, Raven started talking to Robin, asking him about bunch of non-importing stuff. Starfire was the only one quiet, she looked at her friends, seeing them so happy made her feel even happier, she was glad she stayed here on earth, and even more glad she found her wonderful Titan friends, she was so joyful she almost shed a tear of pure happiness. But that small happy moment was ruined with an alarm, Robin stood up from his chair and said "Titans, Trouble!"

(**I know that it looks like Star and BB won't be talking to each other anymore and are just too embarrassed to even look at each other, but don't worry, I'm just being realistic. I'm sure this is how everyone would react to what had happened in Chapter One if they were or Star or BB. However I assure you things would be better next time and you might start to enjoy the story…hopefully you are enjoying the story already. Please comment, criticize and even, if possible, give me a thumbs up! I'll be uploading the third chapter tomorrow as soon as I can, if you're interested to read more, don't be afraid to ask for more, the more you ask the more I'll write! Enjoy and tell me if you liked it! )**


	3. Chapter 3

A play of Twister chp. 3

The alarm that echoed in the Titan Tower came from a far nuclear factory a few miles out of town, and guess who likes radioactive juice on its menu? Yep you got it right, its Plasmus.

The red colored blob-like creature was starving for radioactive waste, seeing the thousands of stored cans of radioactivity made the creature what I think can be called a smile?... it's hard to determine it with that ugly slimy face of his…

Upon drinking almost 10 cans of radioactive waste, the monster's meal was interrupted when the wall next to him was blown to pieces, revealing the Titans behind it, after the dust cleared out. "Ugh can't that dude look any better? His ugly face just makes me sick" said Beastboy with a sickened look on his face, which made Starfire giggle. "Well then, let's give him a makeover shall we?" said Robin before shouting "Titans, Go!"

Of course Plasmus wasn't pleased with this intrusion, his protoplasmic face angered and shrieked before charging at the Titans. He ran straight at them, but stopped when he received a few starbolts at his face and abdomen. The holes on his stomach were quickly refilled and his head was slowly reconstructed, his face couldn't give a better expression of annoyance and with range he threw a few balls of slims at Starfire, who successfully dodge them. In the meantime, Robin was running directly at him, and with speed and strength, and a staff in his hands, he stroked with all his might Plasmus's chest. Hoping to deliver damage to his enemy, Robin was deceived when he looked up to meat Plasmus's gaze, looking down at him with a smile (or a grin…idk man the dude has mud for a face). Robin knew that that look didn't mean any good, and he was right. Plasmus sucked Robin with his staff in him and expelled him out, throwing him away.

It was Cyborg's turn, he prepared his hand-blaster cannon and blasted Plasmus repeatedly. Plasmus didn't look like he was in any pain and shrieked at Cyborg instead. He ran in Cy's direction and prepared to give him a huge punch. Cyborg knew what was coming, but when he least expected it, Raven threw a huge can of radioactive waste at Plasmus. The monster's attention was brought to Raven, who was levitating in mid-air, lifting three other cans of radioactive waste. Without wasting any time, Raven threw one by one, all three cans at Plasmus. The first can hit Plasmus's left shoulder, the second one hit the other shoulder but the third stroke Plasmus's head, sending him flying to the wall and crashing into it, causing the wall to fall and crumble on him.

Thinking Plasmus was down, Starfire asked" Are we victorious?" but she soon got her answer when the Titans saw Plasmus raising from the pile of bricks and dust and screamed with all his strength "I think his upset" joked BeastBoy. Instead of attacking them, Plasmus choose to pick the nearest can of radioactive waste and drink it all. The waste gave him his strength back and he was ready for another fight. Of course upon drinking the waste, Plasmus grew little bigger, which was bad news for the Titans.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall" said Cyborg, but Beastboy didn't agree "Not if I can get bigger" and he ran towards Plasmus, transforming himself halfway into a dinosaur. But even in that form, BeastBoy wasn't strong enough to knock Plasmus off of his feet and instead he was knocked down by Plasmus, sending him toward Raven, who as usual is the victim when it comes to catch a flying changeling. Good thing Beastboy remembered to transform into his human form, or else he would have squashed Raven.

Robin was getting a little annoyed, he quickly came up with a plan and demanded Starfire to distract Plasmus with her laser-eye-beams "Star! Attack him with your laser beams!" and so did Starfire obey. Her eyes glowed green and fired at Plasmus, hitting near him for distraction. "You need to chill a little bit down" said Robin before throwing a few flying-disks at Plasmus, freezing him completely. "Cyborg! Blast him!" Ordered Robin, Cyborg followed Robin's command and fired his hand-blaster which blew the Forzen Plasmus into pieces.

The Titans cheered of their victorious battle, thinking that their enemy was finally defeated. But much to their surprise, Plasmus's broken pieces quickly reassembled and reformed the ugly slim monster. "I got this" said BeastBoy before looking at Cyborg, signing him to throw him. BeastBoy transformed himself into an armadillo and jumped into Cyborg's hand, rolling around himself to form a ball. Cyborg then used all of his mechanic strength to throw BB straight at Plasmus. On his way there, BB transformed into an ape, ready to punch Plasmus. But instead, BeastBoy landed right in one of Plasmus huge green eyes, perhaps Cyborg miscalculated and aimed wrong.

Seeing BeastBoy trapped in one of Plasmus green eyes (don't know if it's an eye or just… 'something else') Starfire gasped out of fear and screamed "BeastBoy!" before flying straight into the blob creature's green bubbles, exploding it and getting BeastBoy out of there.

She flew a little further from the battle scene, caring BeastBoy. Before putting him down, BB said "Ewww I'm covered in Monster Boogie". Starfire then placed BeastBoy down gently" Are you alright?" Asked the worried Tamaranean girl "Yeah I'm fine, thanks for saving me back there Star" Smiled Beastboy. Both blushed when they looked at each other, smiling warmly. But their little moment was disturbed when Robin flew passed them and Cyborg firing from his hand-cannon while backing down slowly before shouting "Yo! I'm sorry for interrupting your little chat but we need your help, our butts are getting kicked over here!"

"Azarath, Metrion, Zintho-"spelled Raven before Plasmus covered her mouth and threw her away. She landed hard on the ground with a large thud, she then took off the slim that was covering her mouth, paused and simply said "Gross". Starfire didn't waist anymore time and charged at Plasmus with a raid of starbolts. However they weren't strong enough to harm Plasmus, he looked up at her and extended his arms to catch Starfire. Being unaware, Star was caught by both of Plasmus's hands and slammed down hard on the ground. Holding her head from the pain, Starfire looked up only to see Plasmus walked straight at her and getting ready to attack. Starfire She screamed out of fear, seeing the red-slimy monster approaching, but all of a sudden a huge green rhino ran into Plasmus sending flying far away from Starfire, securing her safety. The rhino transformed into BeastBoy and he extended his hand for assistance, which was taken by Starfire. "Now where're even" said BeastBoy smiling, slight shade of red printed on his cheeks, same could be said to Star, just happy to see BeastBoy rescuing her like prince would rescue a princess.

"This guy is tougher then he looks" said Cyborg "And so are we" answered Robin, "If we are going to beat him, we need a decisive plan" "You got something in mind?" asked BeastBoy "Actually I do, we need one big blast and it'll be enough to knock him out" "What is the plan?" asked Star. "Raven I want you to create a big round ball, Star and Cyborg, I want you to concentrate your powers on that ball, once its fully recharged I want you to throw it at Plasmus, BeastBoy…" BB looked at Robin's direction "Distract Plasmus" "No problemo" Answered BeastBoy before turning into a gorilla and jumped on Plasmus, wrestling the giant red monster.

Raven did as Robin commanded and formed a giant sphere in the middle of the air, Starfire shot her starbolts at it, filling it with green energy while Cyborg filled it with blue energy from his sonic hand-cannon. The ball was now fully charged with green and blue energy swirling inside of it. After Plasmus pushed BeastBoy aside, Robin commanded "NOW!" and Raven threw the ball of energy at Plasmus. But before hitting the muddy creature, Robin threw one of his flying-disks on the energetic ball. The explosion that occurred covered the whole scene, revealing then a sleeping man with scattered red stuff covering the whole place…or just the floor actually.

Finally the monster was defeated, the Titans called upon policeman who came to pick up the sleeping man, which was placed inside a big container filled with water and shipped to the Juvenile Prison.

The team gathered around to congratulate each other on the successful mission, patting each other's back, smiling, laughing, telling each other how awesome the other was, etc… But suddenly Cyborg's stomach growled, demanding food. "Hehe, looks like this Cyborg needs something to eat" said Cyborg out of embarrassment. "How about we go out for pizza?" asked Robin. All seemed pleased with the offer and with no delay, the Teen Titans head for their favorite Pizza place.

Now sitting in their usual table in their usual pizza restaurant, the Titans were finally ready to order pizza, after talking for almost two hours about their recently fought battle with Plasmus. Robin congratulated the team on their outstanding fighting skills on the battlefield, and they did the same congratulating Robin for his high skills in commanding and leading the Titans to a victorious battle. Finally when it came time for ordering a pizza, the Titans were having a little trouble making a decisive decision on what kind of pizza they would have. Cyborg wants meat, Beastboy wants veggies, Raven didn't mind, Robin wants mushrooms, which Cyborg hated and Starfire wanted Banana cream pizza with mustard on top.

The alien girl never failed to surprise her teammates and make them quiver from sickness. However after debating and decision-making, the Titans finally resolved the matter by choosing one kind pizza. No meat, no mushroom and certainly no banana-mustard, for once the whole team choose a veggie pizza which pleased Beastboy but not so much Cyborg, who then ordered a burger sandwich in case he didn't like the pizza and he was still hungry.

The titans talked, chatted, and discussed a few things, laughed at each other's jokes while enjoying their pizza. Robin was talking to Cyborg about a few ideas he had for upgrades of the Titan Tower security system. Raven was listening to Starfire's list of different Tamaranean food, some sounded like normal dishes while others weren't so much appealing. BeastBoy on the other hand was slowly eating his slice of pizza, thinking of what to do for the rest of the day.

BeastBoy was sitting between Star and Robin, while Cyborg sat between Robin and Raven, leaving Raven being next to Star. The Titans were enjoying their meal, they just need to finish the pizza and then they could finally go home to train, meditate or upgrade a few gadgets and other electronic stuff. But there was yet one slice left before everyone can go home. Starfire finished grossing Raven out with her long list of alien food and dishes and traditional meals, Robin was already full and Cyborg just finished eating his double mega meaty burger. BeastBoy however hasn't finished eating yet and when he was about to grab the last slice, his hand touched that of Starfire, who also had the same idea.

Looking at each other, both of them retrieved their hands, feeling a little bit embarrassed. "Go ahead Star, the last slice is for you" said Beastboy, getting a little nervous "No it is you who must have the last slice, you are the one who saved me from the giant monster, you must have the last piece" said Starfire, not having the courage to look at Beastboy yet. But then Beastboy said something that made Starfire lift her head and look at him, something that made her smile "Yeah but you're the one who saved me first, I owned you but then I saved you so it's even." Said BeastBoy smiling. Both's hearts started racing and their cheeks burning red. Beastboy then took the last slice and gave it to Starfire, which took it from him, thanking him for his generosity. Starfire never knew Beastboy could be so gentle and sweet, his smile made her heart pump with speed and made her feel as if she ate butterflies who started swirling in her stomach… in a good way… and made her feel a wonderful joyful emotion that just made her day the best day ever.

She ate the last slice with one big bite, which made BeastBoy chuckle "Mama I never knew you can do that" said BB laughing, "Did I do something wrong?" asked' Starfire confused "No no I just thought it was cool the way you ate the last slice, one bite and the whole thing's gone! That's totally awesome!" screamed BB, lifting his hands in the air, while Star was smiling embarrassedly, not in the negative way, she was happy but just shy.

Back at the Tower, everything went back to normal. Cyborg went back into upgrading his car, Robin into training and Raven meditating in her lonely dark room. BeastBoy however was in the living room, all by himself, playing one of his favorite games, alone. "Man this is boring, I wish Cyborg was here…so I could kick his butt in this game haha" chuckled BB but soon fell silent and continued playing the game. After a few minutes, his ears perked up and sensed someone walking. He got off the sofa and walked to the door, wondering who that person might be. "Yo Cy, is that you?-"said BB before he realized it was Starfire who was just passing by. "Oh hello friend BeastBoy" said Star "Are you looking for someone?" "No… I just thought I heard someone and thought it was Cyborg but it turned out it was you" said BB in a sad tone "Oh…well I am sorry for disappointing you…" said Starfire, hurt that BeastBoy wasn't happy to see her, or just what she thought he felt "N-no! You haven't disappointed me Star, it's just I thought you were someone else-""Well I am not, now if you'll excuse me I must proceed walking" humphed Starfire and kept on walking with her head high giving a feeling of apathy, annoyance and dissatisfactory. "Wait Star!" called BB "What is it?" asked Starfire with the most annoyed tone and expression you'll ever see and hear. "Well um… I thought that maybe you would like to join me…play a videogame together… if you don't have something else to do…" said Beastboy nervously, tapping both his index fingers together. Starfire on the other hand was surprised, her annoyed face turned into a soft gentle look. Her heart raced in that moment causing her cheeks to blush, she placed a heart on her chest, as if to calm her overbeating heart.

"What game are you speaking of?" asked Starfire shyly, "Come, I'll show ya" Said Beastboy telling her to come in. Starfire walked slowly and sat next to BeastBoy on the couch. "This is 'Mega Furious 4: Cars of the Future' it's a racing game where you choose a car and race against your opponent, in either to win, you must cross the finish line first" explained BeastBoy, Starfire just nodded as a sign telling him to continue in the explanation "Now each car has its own tricks, weapons and gadgets. You can use them to help you win the race faster. Like here, with this car I can release oil which will slow down any car that runs on it, that's why you should avoid it" BB looked at Starfire, making sure she wasn't confused or anything, much to his surprise Star was leaning closer, carefully listening to every single detail BeastBoy tells her of, and doesn't seem troubled at all. After a few other details he added, that he thought would be important for a beginner like Star to know, he gave her the controller and told her "Okay, now that I explained to you everything you need to know, let's start racing!" But Starfire didn't look like she was ready and timidly asked "Umm Beastboy?" "Yeah Star?" "Um… I do not know how to use this 'controller'…" "… Oh well its easy…" said BB before moving closer to Star and placed his hands on top of that of Star which was still holding the game controller.

Starfire jumped in shock when BeastBoy placed his hands on her, now she was furiously blushing, almost all of her face was red. Her heart accelerated and was beating so hard she thought it'll break out of her chest. BeastBoy was too occupied explaining the controls and the buttons that he didn't realize how close he was from Star and that his hands was touching hers. "…and this button is for turbo, basically a boost to speed the car for a limited amount of time. And there you go, explained everything for you, are you ready to give it a shot?" But Star didn't answer, she was stuck in her pose, as if frozen in place, thinking deeply about the situation she was in. She did hear what BeastBoy told her so she did know but not hearing him speak anymore, that was strange, Starfire thought before she shook back to reality, realizing BeastBoy was calling her name "Star? Are you ok?" "Hm? Oh yes I have understood the controls and the use of the buttons" "You ready then? "Indeed I am" smiled Starfire at BeastBoy, he blushed upon seeing her beautiful smile. "Gulp… A-alright then let's start the engines!" and both started playing. For hours and hours, Starfire and BeastBoy played the game without stopping, each round one wins over the other. When BeastBoy wins he smirks and teases Starfire, but when she wins Starfire simply cheers and claps her hands, which indirectly angers BeastBoy (not in the negative way).

The two kept on moving side to side, clicking the buttons with their fingers and thumb faster and leaning closer to the screen for more concentration, BeastBoy as usual exaggerates and even stands on the couch as if it'll help his car jump higher or things like that. In the end, Starfire won 5-3, she was so happy she flew in enjoyment and her grin was never any bigger. "I won! I won! I am victorious! I did it!" she screamed with joy and excitement "yeah you got lucky this time, I would' have totally kicked your butt, I was just tiered that's all" She flies down to BeastBoy and hugs him tightly "Oh friend this was the most pleasant game I have ever played!" "Uhh...Star?" "yes?" asked Star "You're…crushing me…" she releases him as soon she realizes how hard she was holding him "I am truly sorry, are you alright?" "Yes I'm fine…few…just give me a few minutes to breathe…" Star giggled on BB look, he looked funny to her. "What are you laughing at" asked BeastBoy still recovering from Star's tight hug "Oh nothing" said Starfire innocently.

"Anyway, did you enjoy your time?" "Oh most pleasantly" "Well it's good to know that BeastBoy can make anyone smile-"And it's in that moment, when Starfire kissed BeastBoy on his cheek. Beastboy's eyes widened when he realized what was going on, the soft kiss, he can feel it. Starfire chose to give BeastBoy a kiss on his cheek as a reward, pretty much another way of saying 'thank you'. The kiss took only a few seconds before Starfire stood up and said "Thank you BeastBoy, you truly are a great best friend, I have indeed enjoyed my time and would love to repeat this moment in another time perhaps. But now I must go, Goodnight friend" Said Starfire before she dashed flying out of the room, giggling as she left '_Tehehe, he's so cute!' _ And with that she left BeastBoy all alone, the poor green boy was confused and shocked at the same time. He placed his hand on his cheek where Starfire kissed him, his face became so inflamed you would think someone painted him red. He stayed there staring at the emptiness while his mind was processing the recent kiss Starfire gave him. His heart was beating, his body was warming up and his heart was also emitting a strange feeling, it felt…good and warm and fuzzy and… lovely. He did not know what is was but for some reason BeastBoy was just happy. His face grew a wide smile and as soon as he regained consciousness he sat back down on the couch and continued playing before saying "Nice".

Starfire was on her way to her room. She was happy, smiling and even humming a cheery song (maybe a tamaranean song about happiness or something like that, those dudes have just so many songs). Once she entered her room, and made sure the door was closed behind her, Starfire jumped on her bed with glee. She then noticed Silkie lying on the floor, walking randomly. She picked him up and told him "Silkie! Oh you must hear this grateful news!" She then placed him down on the bed and sat on the chair in front of the desk and picked up a hairbrush to brush her hair. "Today BeastBoy was most like a young Gurbenglof (Gentlemen in Tamaranean language) he saved me in the battle and then he offered me the last slice of pizza, Oh and then he invited me to play this car racing game! It was most enjoyable! Although I did give me the 'cold shoulder' when I thought he wasn't pleased to see me but Oh was I wrong!" Silkie of course didn't understand a thing, he was just lying there smiling as always.

"BeastBoy showed me his kind and warm side, now it is my turn to show mine. From this day on I shall be kinder, gentler and more tolerant to BeastBoy than I ever been to anyone else! Huzzah!" Said Starfire before she extended her arms and fell backwards on her bed. She clapped her hands to turn off the light and told her little bunglof "Goodnight Silkie" before she drifted to sleep with a smiling face.

(**Well there you go you guys, another chapter of 'A play of Twister'! like I said in the previous chapter, BeastBoy and Starfire are getting along much better now than they did before this chapter. Now about the ending I'm thinking of ending the story in Chapter 4 or 5. If you want more, I have a great idea that may make the story even more interesting than it is. Tell me in the comments what you think and if you want more chapters, I'll be uploading new chapters this week-end :3 Hope you are enjoying the story so far, the comments are opened to any criticizing and/or demand for more chapters. If you want me to keep writing for about more than 5 chapter I can do that. And as always, appreciate comments and likes and see you guys in Chapter 4 of 'A play of Twister'!) **


End file.
